


Sapphires of Reality

by Silenthood



Category: Gijinka - Fandom, Shadow The Hedgehog Gijinka, Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic The Hedgehog Gijinka, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenthood/pseuds/Silenthood
Summary: Shadow and Sonic are humans! Unsure how and unsure if they're able to go back home and return to their normal mobian selves. They travel far and wide in search of these gems dubbed "Sapphires of Reality". Without their abilities, their progression is slow, and being rivals for years, Sonic and Shadow don't exactly get along very well. Let us hope that doesn't stop them from finally coming home. As they go along they learn exactly how long they've been humans and how the world they're currently in works.





	1. Here we are!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, thanks for looking at this fanfic, I never wrote a fanfic before, so this is def my first time in doing so, I know this is a really weird fic, tho I'm pretty sure there have been stories with Sonic Gijinkas, but alas, I don't read enough to really notice a lot of them. But I'm still sharing the story I do have. I'm not sure how long this series will last, but I do intend on finishing it, mainly cause I want to make it into a graphic novel! It all started when I designed a Sonic Gijinka and fell in love with him. So I wanted to do more and thus this happened, I'm not the best writer. You will see A LOT of mistakes, but I hope it's still readable and enjoyable! 
> 
> As a warning, there will be a lot of me breaking into the story but I'll make sure to use brackets such as these "( )" so you won't get lost in my words. I'm an easily distracted individual, I do deeply apologize.
> 
> And I give an explicit warning due to the fact that I use swear words A LOT in this fic.
> 
> Note for you: Sonic and Shadow are aged up in this fic, up to 18 both. Mainly cause I'm also an adult and writing using kids kinda rubs me the wrong way, nothing happens in here, just the fact I feel much comfortable using adults as main characters. (Sorry minors) Also another note, Sonic is a transman in this fanfic, so if it's not your thing, then this fic is not your thing. I don't flat out say he's trans every five sentences but the hint is there.

Chapter one  
(Note for me: edit fight scene could use more pazzaz also reflect on what you're doing cause dude you're really going all out here, man.)  
(Note for whoever shy shared this to: this is a very rough draft, like shy literally just wrote this on the first go and hasn't stopped yet to do any sort of grammar corrections or any of the sort, any changes will be noted however.)

Starts out with city middle of the day  
People are chilling around this park, any standard park with slides, monkey gym whatever. Kids are playing and parents are chilling

Then an explosion of a mechanical robot appeared, it looked like a bunch of televisions packed into a humanoid figure. It ravaged through the park and parents are quickly gathering their kids and screaming their asses off.

Meanwhile you see two hooded figures near a hotdog stand, One got onion rings (This is an important detail import very much yes) the other just got some fries. They heard the activity ensue far ahead, the one with the rings tapped at the one with the fries and pointed ahead and the two nodded as they started to head out.

The tv monster was being a real bitch and some police were trying to shoot at it and heard more sirens coming in, the two were in a hurry to get the monster before a lot of enforcements get to it. 

The one who had fries grabbed a bat that was left by one of the kids and the one who had onion rings had grabbed a dodgeball. 

Both gather and talked for a second and then split, the adults were screaming at them to get away from the tv monster in which both ignored, onion dude go “YOOO” kicks the ball towards the main head of the monster making the turn toward his direction while the one fry guy came from the bushes and starts to strategically breaking the monster with a bat to see if he can find a weak point. The onion dude ran around the monster to grab the ball and a lot of people were shocked on how quickly these two are. 

The onion dude kicked the ball but the monster manage to ricochet back to him hitting onion dude on the head causing his bagged onion rings to fly out of him. 

“HEY!! THAT’S NOT COOL!!” He yelled out in frustration, the hit caused the hood to fall off of him revealing blue hair. 

The other hood continues to hit the monster and managed to hit a weak spot. “HEY-” The other’s hood fell, and it catches the monster’s attention, the blue haired dude noticing he quickly ran over and went  
“OVER HERE FREE ADVERTISEMENT!” trying his hardest to catch the monster’s attention. The monster is way too trying to get the other hooded dude, who revealed to just have black hair and the black haired dude quickly gets up but gets knocked back down by the monster.  
The blue haired due not knowing what to do finds one of those spring rides that the little kids play on.  
He quickly ran to them and forces a huge bounce off of it and managed to get on one of the monster’s arms and clung on for dear life, the monster now focusing on the blue haired dude tried to get him off his arm.  
Blue dude being all hard core isn’t letting go.

The black haired dude managed to get back up and pick up the bat but tries to think of something then notices the monkey bars, he whistled the blue dude to look at the monkey bars and the blue dude nods in agreement and hops off catching up with the black haired dude, he manages to get a jump rope while catching up, both started running super quickly under the monkey bars and the monster was following them but was too occupied to actually catch em and got stuck under the monkey bars, the two knowing it won’t hold the monster for that long climbed on top.

The blue dude ties the legs of the monster together with the rope and the monster got free from the bars but trips soon after the black haired one started smashing into the monster breaking away from the TVs, while the blue haired one quickly saw the broken piece of pipe from the monkey bars, he grabbed that and started bashing the same place as the black haired one was initially busting at. The monster was stubborn and got up after snapping the rope, the two screamed a bit as they ran around the monster. The blue one got an idea as he saw the swings, he grabbed the black haired one and ran towards the swings, he got one of them and signals the black haired one to grab the other as the monster dashes towards them. They stood by each other as the monster came then quickly backed away as the monster approaches but gets caught in the swings and got entangled, the boys went back to smashing, and blue haired one manages to break into the center, black haired reaches into it and pulls out the glowing object that seemed to be giving the monster its energy, a bright blue gem. 

With that the monster powered down and collapsed in itself causing all the TVs to break apart.

The two boys sat on the floor and sighed in relief. 

The two looked at the direction where a sudden sound of police sirens started coming, knowing they’ll get busted if they’re caught, the two made a run for it.

They heard a “FREEZE” as they hear a gunshot. 

“OH SH- WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING THE MONSTER ISN’T EVEN UP ANYMORE-” Yelled the blue one

“JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!” said the black haired one.

The two hopped a fence of the park and made a break for it near some barber shops and a mini mart leading to an alley way, they here more gun shots knowing it was directed at them, they hopped the fence as they see a bunch of cops chasing them.  
The two continued running, until they reached a giant bush and it is a motor bike, the black haired one puts on his helmet as did the blue one and the black haired one started the engine as the blue hopped on and they zoomed away from the crowded place. Police are still chasing them. “

“UGH SOON ENOUGH HELICOPTERS ARE GOING TO TRACK US DOWN-” said the black haired one.

The blue haired one goes “THEY HAVEN’T SENT THEM YET WE STILL HAVE TIME JUST KEEP GOING MAYBE WE’LL RUN INTO- HEY!” The blue one pointed out the construction site, the black haired boy nodded and steered towards it and hide behind a bunch of large pipes and drywall.

Both got off the bike and hid inside one of the large pipes and silently waited for the sirens to pass by.

“Hah...welp! Saved the day kinda!” exclaimed the blue one giving the black haired one a gentle nudge.

The black haired one sighing in relief yet grunted “Keep your voice down, idiot.” he laid his head back causing a light metallic thud on the pipe echoing a bit. He grunted again.

“I think we lost em. We went pretty far ahead by the time more came. But jeez, that one was tougher than the last one, the last one was just a decent sized car…” He inhaled a bit. “Gosh these bodies can’t endure much can’t they…” 

“No…” Said the black haired one. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the gem they pulled out of the monster.

“Oh hey! That makes...uh...2 right? That leaves 5 more we’re on a roll!” The blue one said eagerly.

“Yes, genius…” The black haired one said 

The blue one grunted seeing how his attempts of lightening the mood after such an event was ultimately a failure he just sighed and leaned back as well causing another empty konk on the metallic pipe.

“We should let the others know our progress...knowing how time works on these world and space things.” The blue one said.

The black one nodded, the blue gem emiliated a bright blue light, the pipe would’ve been dark inside if it wasn’t for the gem. 

"So...how did you do it last time?" The blue one asks kinda desperate to break the sudden silence. 

The black haired one grunted a bit as he took out another blue gem, equally as bright. The reflective metal of the pipe made the space rather bright for the two. 

The black haired one places the two gems on top of one another and then takes out a really old looking phone. 

The blue one looked at the phone, squinting his eyes a bit. It wasn't a touch screen, this model was ancient, like something an old person would use. The pattern was simple with was a tiny screen with your standard phone buttons beneath it. The body of it was dark colored while it had a silver lining around the screen. There were speaker holes above the screen, there use to be a word between the holes and the screen but the blue ones eyes widened and knew exactly what it was. 

"You did not just whip out an old ass Nokia." The blue one spatted out.

The black haired one nodded "Believe it or not even with supernatural forces these gems emit can destroy this...thing." 

"And the gems are not gonna mutate the phone like the two monsters we fought?"

The black haired one shook his head but shortly followers by a shrug. "It didn't do anything with just the one but we had bad reception so I'm going to try with two. The phone hasn't failed me yet."

"What are these things made of?" The blue one muttered,of.course he wasn't talking about the gems, he didn't know whether to be impressed or shocked but he just gestured the black haired one to continue what he was doing with the phone and gems. 

The black haired one booted the phone up and placed it down and place one gem on each side of the phone.

The gems' light dimmed a bit but then shoots beams at the phone. The phone's screen glowed extremely bright. The black haired one touched the phone real quick as if making sure it wasn't over heating then he started dialing in some numbers into the phone. Doing so causes the light to form a sort of white ball shaped hologram from the screen. 

The black haired one finishes entering the number and the hologram started to.flatten to a screen then started showing static. It started to ring.

"Okay now we're getting stronger reception with the additional gem." The black haired one said with a bit of an up tuned tone.

The blue one smiled and nodded, as color started appearing in the white square.

Illuminating from the square was more color, slowly starting to form shapes, orange and pink. A lot of greys, but the two boys were able to distinguish the orange and pink from the greys. 

Their surroundings suddenly started to stiffen and felt temporarily frozen as the colors from the square started to become more pronounced. 

“Hey- The transmi-” a young voice muffled from the phone. 

“Tails!-” yelped the blue haired one, immediately recognizing his dear friend’s young voice. The blue haired one almost leaped a tad bit.

“Calm down-” hushed the black haired one while placing a hand on the blue haired one’s shoulder to hold him back from disrupting the gems.

“Sonic!!” the orange one happily yelped, the orange slowly formed a shape more foxy, as well as the pink one. 

“Oh! Shadow! You found Sonic!” added in the pink one. Her voice was full of relief and joy as well as the orange blob. 

“I wonder how he looks-” the orange one voiced in, kinda concerned.

The shapes slowly started to sharpen as well as the voices becoming more crisp. 

Then there, the two forms are clear, Tails and Amy looked back at the boys as they both carry such relief and joy on their faces.

Amy squinted in at the blue boy, “Sonic! You’re so cute as a human! What the heck??!” 

“WAH-” Sonic blushes as he pulls his hood over his face “Wh-O-OF COURSE, duh, I gotta blend in-” he stuttered

Shadow grunted in annoyance.

“Aww don’t be so shy about it, Sonic. We still love you, no matter what form you take in! Just...I’m really glad you’re okay...we’ve been so lost without you...I’ve missed you so much!” Tails whimpered in almost at the point of tears.

Sonic pulls back his hood and looked at Tails with empathy, “I’ve missed you too, buddy. Can’t wait to get back home with you guys…”

Tails and Amy started bickering over the camera wanting to see Sonic more, the blue dude just chuckled at their innocent quarrel. 

“Sonic! What’s it like being a human??” asked Tails

“How are you surviving?? Are you eating well??!!” asked Amy

Shadow having enough of the situation just made a face at Sonic at which signals nothing but pure annoyance of the whole moment.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at Shadow but is aware that this wasn’t what the call was for.

“Okay, guys, please calm down a bit, we just called cause we wanted to inform you guys that we officially found the second gem!” he announced

Tails and Amy both stopped their bickering and eyes widened.

“Oh! Good job you guys! Super impressive! If Shadow said is true about your situation and the gems’ abilities, then you guys did amazing!!” Tails exclaimed rather super excited for the two boys

“Ehh, it wasn’t so hard, though it took way longer than it needed to be, if I still had my abilities I would’ve beaten that monster, in matter of seconds!” 

“And avoided destroying a park.” Shadow added. 

Sonic shoulders drooped, “Yeaahhh….”

Tails nodded, “Ah well...On the plus side, one less gem for monsters to form…”

Amy smiled and nodded in agreement, “Tails’ right! Keep looking into the bright side, guys, and please stay together! You both lack your abilities, so you absolutely NEED to stay together. I know you two don’t see eye to eye, but this is a matter of desperation, and I know you guys worked together before, this time is no different.” 

Shadow and Sonic both nodded and remained silent. 

Tails took over the screen “Okay, I’m going to try to learn more of those gems that you guys dealt with, they’re not Chaos Emeralds from what I can tell, I’m going to - “ Static started disrupting Tails

“Oh buddy! Reception is being knocked out!” Sonic warned, becoming unsure if Tails even heard him.

Shadow noticed too and tried to wiggle the phone a bit in an attempt to fix the connection, but then the call ended. 

Both were silent as the two gems continue to glow, separately this time.

Sonic felt a heavy lump in his throat, he swallowed his feelings and crawled out of the pipe.  
“Welp! Let's continue onward!” He announced.

Shadow sighs as he crawled out with the gems as well. He wondered how Rouge and Omega were, he regretted not asking Tails and Amy about them. He sighs as he stuffs the gems and phone into his bag (Pretty confident the gems won’t mutate the phone, cause we all know how other worldly Nokias are LMAO). Unsure of what to do next, “You shouldn’t be so loud, idiot, we’re not sure if the cops are still after us.” 

Sonic wasn’t paying attention as he looked around, it was already evening?? He dug into his pocket and picked out his phone. 

“We need to think about where to go next without detection.” Shadow added, he noticed Sonic wasn’t paying attention, “Hey! I’m talking!” 

Sonic, again wasn’t paying much attention as he looked around in confusion. 

“Sonic!” Shadow said grabbing the boy’s shoulder. “I said-” 

Sonic looked at Shadow looking rather concerned, which silences Shadow.

“What?” Shadow asked

“Time...Shadow...when did we make that call?” 

Shadow also notices the sudden time lighting changes, he too looked his own phone and paled a bit. “It was around 1:00...it’s 7 now…”

Both boys looked at each other. 

Sonic places his phone back into his pocket and scratched his head. “This is weird...though it wouldn’t be the first time I ran into something freaky.”  
He fixed his headband and walked forward “Lets keep going!”  
“Now hold on, we have no idea on where to go next and how to find the next gem, we just got lucky with the last one.” Shadow stated. 

Sonic stopped walking and sighed deeply in annoyance and nodded in agreement, while stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Both stood in silence for a moment.

“Ya know, I’m really hating these moments of silence, we’re not going anywhere! We need to get these gems so we can go back!” in frustration, Sonic kick a rock in which made a loud bang when it hit a railing, suddenly a pile of smaller pipes came lose and started rolling towards them, both yelled as they quickly started to climb up the bigger pipes. 

“AH! FUCK MY BIKE!” yelled Shadow as he saw his precious bike get hit with the pipes. “You wrecked my bike!” 

Sonic wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, cause Shadow wasn’t wrong-  
He awkwardly shrugged and went “Sorry??” 

Shadow just bonked him in the back of the head, causing a yelp from the blue boy. Shadow was obviously way too tired to even deal with the bull shit they’re in.

“I’m exhausted, so we’re not going to keep going right now, what we’re going to do is find a hotel.”

Sonic groans in disappointment, but agrees, he too is super tired from the fight, and even though the time seem to fly by while in the call with Tails and Amy, it didn’t seem to restore any sort of exhaustion they obtained from fighting the TV monster.

The boys dug for their bags and started walking back to the town they just ran from.

“This really fucking sucks, ugh I hate going so slow, this is annoying…” Shadow muttered under his breath.

Sonic trying to lighten the mood a bit, “Hey! At least we’re under the stars, it’s pretty nice out right now!” He nudged Shadow’s shoulder “One thing that I’m pretty happy that’s not too different from home is how bright the stars are at night.”

Both look up at the sky and can see the stars and the moon. A quarter moon tonight, folks.

They soon arrive at the town, the buzzing of your standard town was around.  
“Ah geez, copssssss” Sonic sputtered as he pointed out the police gathering around the area they’re awful encounter took place in.  
Shadow gritted his teeth and took off his jacket and proceed to stuff it into his bag and pulls out a gray beanie, “Hide your hair, dumbass, they’re going to instantly recognize your attention seeking, stupid hair.” 

Offended, Sonic places his hands on his hips and gave a glare, “Right away, Mr. My Chemical Romance-” he complained as he dug into his bag and pulls out a baseball cap and stuffs his hair into it. Out of all people to be stuck with, it had to be Sir Attitude-is Mon Complainer. He bit his lip before spouting more insults towards Shadow, mainly cause he just wants to get home about as much as him, and he knows it’ll be a useless argument if they were to get into one.

Shadow gave him a glare as he stuffed his own hair into his beanie and then started looking into his phone. “Okay there’s a hotel at other end of this town, away from the cops. If we jogged over there we can make it without any detection.” 

Nodding, Sonic stuffs his jacket into his bag and then got ready to head towards the direction, Shadow instructed. Not really fond of the idea of Shadow leading, there’s just a huge deal of things Sonic rather not do, but he’s exhausted, he’s sure Shadow’s exhausted, just bleh all around.

Both made their way to a street with the least amount of cars, then started jogging in the designated direction. 

Shadow took the lead, Sonic felt a lump in his throat, oh hell nah, he took in more speed to get ahead of Shadow.

Noticing the sudden acceleration, Shadow felt the need to pick up his pace. So he did.

Sonic refusing to let Shadow lead for too long, picked up his.

Then before you know it, Shadow and Sonic were fucking running towards the end of the town causing a lot of cars to honk and people yelling curse words at them.

Both ignoring everything, continued to try to out run each other before slamming into long vehicle, a...a limo?? 

The back window opened and a girl, very brown, with purple hair, poked out. 

“Hey! You two should watch where you’re going! This is a road ya know!” She exclaimed, she then noticed how young these two boys appeared. “Hey, isn’t it past your bedtime??”

“Isn’t it time you died??” replied Shadow. Sonic punched him in the arm.

Getting up frantically, Sonic grabbed his dropped bag and made innocent gestures. “Sorry ma’am, my friend and I were just trying to run home, cause ya know...it’s late, heh~” he explained, trying to sound as innocent as he possibly could. 

The girl giggled and nodded, “Of course, just be more careful next time.” She winked at Sonic, then proceeds to get back into her limo. 

Shadow and Sonic started to jog away as soon as they heard police sirens, looking quite worried that their little running competition captured some unwanted attention, they fled off.

The girl notices how worried the two boys are, connecting that they are indeed fleeing from the police, closes her window, and the limo drove off.

The two boys were running without the competition this time to the street where the hotel was supposedly was. 

Both stopped, a few feet in front of the reception to catch their breaths.

“I...Hate...Being...tired...aahhhhh…” Shadow managed to wheeze out.

Sonic just gritted his teeth and regain his composure as he went to the front desk. “Good evening, we’d like to book a room for the night?”  
The receptionist was a tired looking woman with wild blonde hair, bags under her eyes and was smoking something, Sonic concluded that it was weed.

“Your friend looking a little tired there. Is he okay?” She asked, she took a sip from a long skinny thermos. 

“He’s fine, just a little winded....” Sonic responded, Shadow grunted and composed himself and stood beside the blue dude. 

The lady nodded nonchalantly and gave the two a key. “138” she instructed as she took another long sip from her thermos. Sonic paid for the night and adjusted his bag.

Sonic and Shadow walked off to their rented room. 

Turning on the light Shadow threw his bag onto one of the two beds in the room. The two gems popped out of the bag, glowing softly and calmly. 

Sonic tosses his bag onto the other bed and sat on Shadow’s claimed bed taking a long look at the gems.

Definitely not Chaos Emeralds, they were smooth, ovalish, kinda like large opals, but very deep blue with a star like indent within the gem. 

Shadow went to go use the bathroom as Sonic looked at his phone, trying to research all kinds of gems to even compare it to. 

After a moment, Sonic looked up, “Okay closest thing these gems resembles are these jewels called Star Sapphires, so let’s call them sapphires?” he held up his phone for Shadow to see, Shadow was brushing his teeth as he walked over and looked at the phone, nodded, then went back to the bathroom to finish up. 

Sonic took over the bathroom and went to clean up as Shadow did his own research. 

Shadow grunted in frustration as he lie on the bed. “How long have we been at this? Three weeks already?” 

Sonic walked out of the room, wearing a baggy shirt and folding his binder and tossed it onto his bag which laid beside his bed. “Almost a month actually.” He walked forward and fell face forward onto his bed. “Tirreeeddd” 

It wasn't too long of a moment when the tv started glitching.

Both boys jolted up.

The gems are reacting to the tv.

Both looked at each other then started to quickly pack back up. Sonic didn't even have time to put his binder back on.  
Both jumped out of the room and onto the sidewalk.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME??" Shadow exclaimed kicking an empty bottle that was lying around. 

Sonic, ignoring Shadow, started looking at his phone. "I'm surprised our phones didn't mutate with this thing...ugh...now what?" 

"I don't know...these sapphires are obviously a threat it we can't just leave em everywhere."

"Looks like we're gonna have to sleep at a park bench or something." Shadow suggested.

"With the police out and about at this hour?" Sonic replied

"What other options do we have? These bodies don't hold out like our regular bodies." 

Sonic nodded in agreement as he massages his shoulder a bit. Human bodies do not hold out as long as their regular mobian bodies. The fact he was able to live with it oblivious without realizing it was a huge mystery but alas he sighed and walked back to the receptionist to return the key they were given. 

He let them have like 75% of the refund since they still used the bathroom in it. 

Both boys begrudgingly started walking, anywhere at this point. 

A tall man wearing a suit appeared in front of them.

"Hello, gentlemen. Please come with me." Constructed the man.

Sonic and Shadow both looked at each other and made a break for it on the other direction only for another man to show up they tried to turn only to find a third. 

Both were cornered. 

"Well we're fucked." Announced Sonic.

Then a familiar limo arrived behind them. They turned to see the door open to reveal the same girl they bumped into before. Very brown, purple curly hair, dressed with a yellow shirt and light blue jeans decorated with stars. 

"Hallo!" She chirped "I suppose you dropped these?" She held up a beanie and a cap.

Shadow and Sonic instinctively reached for their head to realize they dropped their hats when they crashed into the limo. 

"Oh." Both said in unison.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow has an intervention with this new girl.  
Given the circumstances that they're in. Who knows what they're about to deal with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note from shy: I'm continuously listening to the kill la kill 2nd opening while writing this, I long grew out of that really weird and dare I say gross anime but man the op makes me feel pumped as fuck and Shadow canonically liking kill la kill {Sonic Twitter take over #4 you can find it on YouTube} makes listening to it hilarious and shadow is fucking weird, also I do intend on making this fanfic a legit comic one day, since i love my gijinka for Sonic and shadow and truth be told reason I even started this fanfic was cause I want to use my Sonic gijinka. Shadow was by pure random chance actually. Anyone could've been paired with Sonic in this fic but I chose shadow cause I'm emo as fuck and loved his design too. Also making Sonic trans cause trans rights. Also Kinectium is a made up metal plz don’t go looking for it, it’s nonexistent.)
> 
> (Also sorry for the short chapter!)

Sonic and shadow both stared at the girl awkwardly.

"What do you want from us?" Shadow finally asked.

The girl giggles and held out the hats. "Oh nothing too much. Just a chance to study that gem you guys seem to be very fond over.

Both looked at each other, not taking the chance to get their hats. They gave an obvious confused look at the girl at what she's engaging at. 

The girl cleared her throat. "You see, I saw you guys handle that one tv monster from a video that was uploaded onto social media and both of you managed to defeat the monster, a little unorganized and spontaneous for my taste but you two go the job done without any sort of assistance." 

" That cause we're awesommmee" Sonic instinctively smugly replied. Shadow this time punched Sonic on the arm causing him to yelp a bit. 

The girl giggles. "I simply want to study the gem you obtained. They seem to expend a very powerful source of energy! Enough to mutate that bunch of TV's into a sentient being!" She gives a bit of a smug look "I know there's more of em. I can feel it. And you two are my tickets to finding out more about them." 

Shadow, not really taking in this shit lightly went. "You got a lot of nerve to ask us, better yet EXPECT us to cooperate with you, after cornering us with your…” looks at the men in black surrounding him and Sonic. “Men in suits.” 

The girl chuckled nervously, “Well you see, from observing you two fight, you both are extremely speedy. Like I’m super impressed on how fast you two move! So I wouldn’t want you to make a break for it before I even had the chance to really explain myself!” She explained, the sincerity in her eyes made Sonic think it over.

“Maybe we should give her a chance?” He muttered lowly to Shadow.

Shadow looked back at Sonic, clearly offended to even consider such an idea. “Are you stupid? Are you high?” He muttered back at his blue companion.

“We’re kinda at a disadvantage here-” Sonic added before Shadow cuts him off.

“She cornered us, then expect us to cooperate, do you really think this is a smart move?”  
“Well yeah, Shadow, what other choice do we have?” Sonic finished while pressing his bag towards his chest. “We don’t have our abilities, so we can’t simply beat up these guys, and run, as much as I hate to admit that.” 

Shadow gritted his teeth, he hates it when Sonic actually sounds logical, cause if he were to disagree, it would make HIM look like an idiot, and Shadow hates looking like an idiot compared to Sonic over ANYTHING. So he grunted and crossed his arms. “Fine, but call off your squad, and I promise we won’t make a run for it.” 

The girl’s eyes gleamed brightly, then at the snap of her fingers, the men in black walked off, giving the two boys space. She then took a step to the side and offered the limo. “Why don’t we talk about it in here?”

The boys looked at each other, remembering what had happened to the gems near technology. Shadow held his bag closer, gems resting inside. The girl notices then dug into her limo to pull out a metal suitcase. 

“Here you go! You can use this! This is made out of polished kinectonium, so I’m pretty sure the gems won’t do anything as long they’re contained within this box!” She excitedly added.

Now Sonic looking a little skeptical, she knew a little too much about the gems, is she really trustworthy? 

Shadow felt as if this confirmed his distrust of the girl.

The girl realizes how uncomfortable she made the boys feel, especially the blue one, who was the first to try to put some sort of trust into her. She immediately held out the box more gesturing the black haired one to grab it. “Please! You can take it! I promise I’m not going to do anything!” she begged. “Just please don’t leave!” 

The two boys looked at each other until Sonic finally nods at Shadow to grab the box, doing so, Shadow places the case onto the floor and dug into his bag for the two blue gems, and carefully opened the box to place them in. He gently closes the case, he stood up with case in hand, “Very well.” He was the first to climb into the limo, with Sonic following him. The girl went last and closes the door.

“Okay!” The girl exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “I’m going to start off by saying, my name is Lilac! Pleasure to meet you!” She held out her hand.

Liking the positive aura this girl is expelling, Sonic held his hand and shook hers. “Sonic!” He said with a grin.  
“No, really!” She said sarcastically, she noticed how serious his grin is and then nodded. “And you?” She asked, facing her direction at Shadow.  
The scowl, Shadow wore gave chills down Lilac’s spine. 

Sonic chuckled a bit and went “Ah don’t worry, that’s just his default face, give him some time, he’ll warm up...eventually.” he explained, “Though his name is Shadow.” 

Shadow gave a glare at Sonic revealing his name. Sonic gave a shrug then sat back.

“So, you were saying about your interest in the gems?” Sonic started.

The girl nodded, “Well, I notice some extreme energy coming from these gems and how they connect with any electronic device, and I want to engage in a business ordeal with you two, you seem to really know how to handle its power!” 

“Business ordeal?” Asked Shadow, his deep voice up close frightened the girl a bit. 

“Ur yes, I want to help you guys find more of these, with its power, we can create a safer, alternative form of energy for all devices!” She exclaimed.

The blue one giving a bit of a sigh going “Listen, we’re not looking for the gems for the hell of it, we’re looking for them cause we kinda need them for a different reason.” 

“For what?” asked Lilac, quite curious as to why Sonic would need these gems other than energy purposes.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other before Shadow added. “You do know Dr. Robotnik, right?”

Confused, Lilac tilted her head a bit. “Who now?” 

Equally as confused, Sonic added “Ya know, Robotnik? Eggman? Round fat dude with a weird, gravity defying moustache? Glasses? Makes a bunch of robots for a living? Come on, he LOVES attention!” 

The girl shook her head not familiar with the name.

Shadow pointed out the window, “He destroyed a huge chunk of YOUR moon.” 

The girl looked out the window to see the moon. “What? The moon isn’t destroyed? It’s always been spherical!” 

Both boys looked at each other in disbelief, the girl equally as shocked, she dug into her pocket and pulls out a phone and texted a few things. She then handed the boys her phone. “See? She’s full and happy as ever!” 

Sonic took the phone and it was a live video of the moon, just what Lilac stated, it was round and perfectly fine. Sonic leaned over so Shadow can see the footage. Shadow eyes widened.

“This has got to be a fake reading!” Shadow exclaimed. 

Lilac shook her head, “No? That’s OUR satellite.” 

Shadow couldn’t even begin to think of a young woman randomly owning a satellite along with the moon not being destroyed, what the hell of a timeline is this? 

Sonic was stressing a bit, he has no idea what to make of this, in his mobian life, he knew of humans, cause he rescued them on multiple occasions! And the sheer beacon of reminder of one of them is gone! 

Shadow equally as stressed doesn’t know what to do, but one thing’s for sure, they have to get out of this timeline, world, universe, whatever. They need to go. Fast.

“Okay, thank you so much for your proposal, but me and Sonic need to get going. We are not interested. Have a good night.” Shadow spoke as he tried to open the door. 

A tad upset by this, Lilac held up her hands. “Ah wait! You’re not even going to consider it? I can help you find these gems! Plus do you even have transportation? A place to stay?” 

Groaning out of annoyance Shadow looked at Lilac with a sharp glare, “No, we’re not. We already have a way of transportation. And now that we have the box, we don’t have to worry about having a place to stay. We can find the gems on our own.” 

Sonic gave a bit of a confused look at Shadow, as well as a hint that the bike is back there buried under pipes back at the construction site.

Shadow not really caring about the whole thing, just wanting to get out of the limo as fast as he can. 

Sonic, really hating to be the logical one again, just tugged at Shadow’s shirt and whispered in his ear. “We really DON’T have any of those things, Shadow. Let’s just give in for the night, we don’t have a place to go and we’re running low on funds as well. Plus your bike is under construction, if you get what I mean.”

Aggravated as hell Shadow barks back, “Well it was YOUR fault, Sonic.”

“Yeah, I get it I fucked up, but it’s true to what I’m saying, we really don’t have anywhere to go, Shadow!” Sonic argued back, a little more peeved. 

At that Shadow and Sonic started bickering, Lilac was there watching these two boys duking it out, having enough she intervened. 

“Okay, how bout this, if I can help you find the next gem, will you let me join you?” She proposed.

Shadow, stopping mid sentence, glared at Lilac. “What? This isn’t some kids’ road trip that ANYONE can join, lady.” 

“Yeah I know! This is a pretty dangerous journey, thus more of a reason to find more allies to rely on. I can help you! I have resources AND navigational tools that you two can use!” Lilac was determined to get these boys on her side, she really wanted this. 

Sonic looked at her and noting on how serious she is. And she’s completely right, they need allies, especially now more than ever. Not having their abilities, they’re not only more vulnerable, they’re also going to take LONGER at finding what they want. He gritted his teeth, he never liked about thinking too much into the situation, he’s so comfortable at just going, just keep going, no time to think, but now he has to, the amount of willingness to let Shadow lead has now dropped tremendously. And it’s frustrating. 

“Shadow…” He finally muttered. “We need her help, this is a willing person, offering her resources, come on. I feel as much pressure to leave this place as much as you, but we can’t do it at the state we’re in.” 

The black haired one looked at the blue one. He sighed and loosened his shoulders. Sonic smiled in relief. 

Sonic looked at Lilac. “Alright! Friend and I agreed to give you a chance! Don’t hold us back now!” He grinned holding out his hand once more.

Lilac, now extremely excited, held out hers and shook his hand, then held out for Shadow’s. 

Shadow didn’t accept her hand and just glared. Lilac, already adjusted to Shadow’s personality, just smile and sat back down. She clapped her hands together and looked at the boys with a more calm expression.

“You boys hungry? We shall go to my house, and I’ll have a nice warm meal ready for you!” 

At the remote sound of free food, Sonic nodded eagerly, he hasn’t had a decent meal in weeks. 

Before they knew it, the limo started up and went along the way to Lilac’s home.  
Shadow wasn’t at all fond of this whole thing, but Sonic tried to make the vibe not as stuffy by starting a friendly conversation with Lilac, in which Lilac does appreciate, because of that she took a liking to Sonic first. 

“Pretty sweet ride you have here. You have a TV in here?” He asked, pretty curious of this whole limo, he doesn’t quite remember the last time he’d been in a limo. 

Smiling, she nodded and pressed a button near the center of her seat and a screen popped out from the ceiling of the car. “I would offer a request, but we’re very close to where we live.” She noticed how close Sonic was holding his bag to his chest. She smiled and said in a calm voice. “You don’t have to be so shy about it. I respect you and I wouldn’t want you uncomfortable.” 

Sonic blinked and slowly places his bag down, relaxing a little. "Oh...uh okay." 

Shadow still pretty stuck up about the whole situation didn't even bother answering Lilac. He kept the case between his arms and knees under his bag as if guarding the case with his life. 

The limo soon slowed down as Sonic looked out the window to see a huge pave way leading to huge and beautiful mansion, strong read, reaches about three stories high with vines sprouting tiny white flowers climbing all over the base of the house. A large roadway headed towards the interest lined with rose bushes. Sonic had to take back a bit over how big this house is. Who was this girl? What did she do?? 

Shadow was equally as confused and shocked by the display Lilac’s house has shown. 

"Who...are you exactly?" He asked with slight hesitation.

Lilac giggled and leaned in a bit. "Welcome to the Regma Mansion! My father is the founder of Regma company the same company that made the very phones you guys have!" 

The two boys slowly looked at each other, staring at each other with worried eyes, really trying to process what exactly has happened to them.


	3. Dinner for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac offers Sonic and Shadow a place to stay for the day, in this chapter, we learn a bit about the two boys situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a note, Lilac is also trans here, I do like adding that type of stuff to my fan fics and if that's not your cup of tea then please proceed to leave cause it's an important part of her character.

It wasn't too long before the two boys were walking awkwardly behind Lilac giving them a tiny tour of her living room.

"You two haven't decided on what you'd like to eat…" she briefly mentioned then took a sigh. "Though I wouldn't blame you. The whole situation may be a bit too much for you to process." 

"Uh. Yeah." Shadow bluntly replied. He kept the case, clinging onto the handle as if the world depend on it. And Sonic wasn't too comfortable on letting go of his belongings either when Lilac offered them to rest their stuff in a tiny closet

Lilac really doesn't want the boys to be too uncomfortable but alas her efforts remain fruitless as the boys huddled to each other. 

She looked at them and chirped out "you two still haven't given me an idea on what to feed you! Come come now! I can have anything prepared!" 

Sonic was the first to finally squeak out. "Uhh do you have stuff to make chilli dogs? Maybe with some chopped hot peppers on em?" He hesitantly asked.

Lilac, sighing in relief as this is the first step for her to earn their trust. 

"Of course!" She announced and whips out a phone and texted. "What about you, Shadow?"

Seeing how Sonic manage to speak out his request, he would request the same thing but with EXTRA hot peppers to prove he's better than Sonic but he's way too tired to actually put forth the effort.

"Chicken dumplings." He requested. 

Sonic looked at Shadow pretty unsure about his bluntness but shrugging it off.

Lilac excitedly texted more into the phone then directed the two towards the dining area. 

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sonic waddled back to Lilac. 

“Um...where’s your bathroom? I would like to put the thing back on if you know what I mean.” He hesitantly muttered to the girl.

Lilac eyes widen as if remembering something truly important, as this situation is pretty important.  
“Why don’t you take a seat, Shadow? I’m going to take Sonic to the bathroom.” Lilac added.

Shadow gave a look towards Sonic, is he seriously going to leave him there? By himself? All alone? Big house?

Sonic shrugs but gave a pity look as he crosses his arms in attempts to cover his chest.  
Shadow noticed the sign and nodded, as he sat down at the table, finally.

Sonic looked around the hallway as Lilac guided him to the bathroom.  
The hallway was painted a light brown, with antique chandeliers illuminating the area, the walls had a bottom antique floral design with a dark red carpet. Paintings of birds decorated the walls in a really neat matter.

“This place looks..rather antique considering it’s the home of a very technical advanced name.” Sonic started, breaking the silence. 

Lilac chuckled. “Yeah, my father always had a soft spot for the antique aesthetics. He wants to feel like a vampire...kinda? I’m not entirely sure, but I make sure that decision doesn’t make way towards my room.” She sighs. 

Sonic chuckled softly. “I see that. Also…Thanks for not being bothered by my…” He didn’t know how to really finish that sentence.

Lilac softly smiled and patted her hand on Sonic’s back. “It’s okay! I felt a sort of...kindred feeling among you and I!” 

Sonic stops and blinked as the words hit him. Then his eyes lit up. “You’re like me!” He squeaked excitedly.

Lilac smiled. “Yeah! I’ve transitioned a long while ago. And I feel very happy about it!” She grinned.

Sonic grins back, feeling so much better in his situation. No wonder she was so accepting. 

Lilac felt proud as Sonic’s trust in her grew. She was sure she at least has Sonic to cooperate with her research. She then took a few steps forward and opens a door.

“Here’s the bathroom!” She directed.

Sonic nodded and dashes, closing the door behind him. 

Lilac was left a tad shocked on how speedy Sonic really is. She regains her composure and waited patiently for her new blue companion.  
Sonic steps out feeling so much better with his binder back on. “Ahh thank you! I’m ready to eat!” 

Lilac smiled and gestured Sonic to follow her back to the dining room where Shadow waited impatiently tapping at the case. His bag tucked neatly under his chair.

Sonic sat next to him with Lilac sitting across from them. 

Lilac clears her throat and presses her hands together.  
“So! Where are you two from? If you don’t mind me asking!” Lilac began, rather excited to get to know these interesting boys. 

Shadow gritted his teeth but Sonic was in no way hesitant of talking Lilac’s ear off.

“I have two places of origin! You wanna know my original planet or this planet?” Sonic started.

“Sonic!” Shadow yelped.

“What? Might as well! I have good feelings about this girl!” Sonic replied pointing at Lilac. 

Lilac giggled and sat back, relaxing. “This planet...I think. Mainly cause I know this place the most?” 

Sonic nodded. “Oh of course! I was from a city called Jacksonville in Florida.”

Lilac gave a small gasp. “Oh! You’re from Florida? That’s really nice! I’ve only been to Miami for a gathering and that was like...8 years ago.” 

“Oh? Neat! Glad you didn’t stay there too long, it sucks over there.” Sonic spatted out. “It has a good parts, but alas, kinda glad I’m away from there. I always hated hurricane season since people are such assholes when it comes to preparing, like show a little patience people!” 

“Ohh...Hurricanes, well natural disasters always varied within states, here we suffer a lot of earthquakes.” Lilac added.

Sonic’s face paled a bit with the mention of earthquakes. He hated that, he prefers the ground to be stiff and run-able, thank you.

Shadow sighs as Sonic kept blabbering about the state he temporarily called his home.

Then a couple of men in butler outfits came out to serve the three’s food. 

Feeling the pain of hunger suddenly taking over him. Shadow’s mouth watered a bit as they revealed the steaming chicken and dumplings he requested. The smell hit his nose.

Sonic felt the same thing when revealed his food. They were nice enough to give him extra hot peppers! He was so gleeful, he felt his eyes water with gratitude. 

“Thank you so much! I haven’t had decent food in forever!!” Sonic exclaimed.

Lilac giggled and nodded. “Dig in, you two!” She announced as she was served her own food, it was a nice crisp salad with bits of strawberry in it.

She didn’t even have to tell him twice, as Sonic dug into his food with such glee, chunks of chili dropped a bit as he chomps down. 

Shadow picked up his utensils to dig into his food as well. 

Lilac directed her attention towards Shadow. “So which state are you from, Shadow?” 

Shadow flinched a bit at the question, sighing he places his fork down. 

“New York.” He answered.

Lilac’s eyes widen. “Oh! New York! I love that state! Love it when Christmas time rolls in, it’s so beautiful!” She then paused and her eyes widen.

“How in the world did you guys even meet? Those states are basically polar opposites from each other!” She asked, quite surprised. 

Sonic wipes his mouth with the given napkin. “Well uh...It’s kind of a long story...I think.” 

Nodding in agreement, Shadow wasn’t quite sure how to really explain everything to Lilac. 

Lilac noticing the tension of Sonic and Shadow, leans back once more to her chair.  
“You don’t have to explain everything, just give me enough info as to why you two are traveling and chasing these...monsters.” 

The boys nodded as they relaxed a bit. A moment of silence overcame the conversation as the two gather enough composure to start.

“We’re not from here.” started Shadow. “We’re from a world far from this one.” 

“We’re these creatures called mobians. I was hedgehog! Kinda! So was Shadow! But there are more creatures other than hedgehogs, there were foxes, echidnas, even cats!” Added Sonic. 

Taken aback with this information, Lilac wanted to ask questions but allowed the two to continue.

“But not everyone…” Shadow continued. Sonic sighs and nodded.

“There’s Robotnik.” Both said. 

Robotnik. That name again. Lilac never heard that name before, but it sure did give Sonic and Shadow stress. She felt bad for them. What did that person do to them. 

“Robotnik is the one human who kept terrorizing our planet! We got into this one really bad fight with him that ended up shooting Shadow and I to this planet. Now I’m not exactly sure how this happened. But we turned human. And what made things even weirder is that we were aged back for some reason. We became literal baby humans!” Sonic continued, he was still shocked that actually happened. 

Shadow nodded. “We grew up here, unaware of what our lives were before being sent here. We grew up oblivious...until my memories came back.” 

Sonic started to look uncomfortable as Shadow was. 

Clearing his throat, Shadow sighs and pushed himself back from the table. “I want to stop here. We’ll talk later.” He coldly added. “I’m tired. I want to sleep.” 

Lilac nodded. “I see. And of course. I’ll send you to your rooms.” She dug into her pocket, pulling out her phone and texted in. “Thank you for confiding that much to me. I know it’s a little hard for you guys to really explain, and from my point of view. That does seem rather...extreme. But I believe you.” She smiled.

Sonic and Shadow both looked at her as a rush of slight relief washed over them.  
A gentle looking maid came in and waved. She attempted to get Sonic’s bag but Sonic grabbed it before she could. 

“It’s okay!” Sonic quickly sputtered. 

“Oh of course-” The maid replied sweetly. “If you two follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms.” 

The maid started to walk as Sonic and Shadow followed her.

Back into the hallway and proceed to walk in deeper, stopping at the two doors paralell to each other. She stops between them.

“Here are the guest rooms! One for each! You two can decide which you want and I hope you two have a nice rest!~” She chirped as she walked away.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and then proceed to walk into the room to the left, together. No way they’re splitting apart.

There’s a bathroom in this room. How rich was this family? Probably a lot. The electronic company is really popular. World wide even. 

The two boys took turns showering. Sonic was super impressed with all the scents of soaps the bathroom held. He walked out smelling like coconut and lime.

Apparently Shadow thought the same thing as he walked out smelling like vanilla and lavender. The two boys lay on the bed, which was HUGE. King sized? Quite comfortable. 

“Hey Sonic…” Shadow broke the silence.

“Yeah?” Replied Sonic.

“When you were describing on how Robotnik terrorizes your planet…you said ‘Our’...you do remember I wasn’t born on Mobious, yeah?” He asked...insecurity rested in his voice.

“Of course I said our. It’s OUR home. You belong there too, Shads.” 

Shadow sighs, the reassurance in Sonic’s voice made him feel calm. 

“We bicker a lot, but we are friends, Shads. Please don’t forget that.” Sonic added.

Shadow groaned a bit annoyed...but he appreciated that. 

Both boys fell into silence again.

“Hey...Shadow…” 

“Yeah, Sonic?”

“Do you ever wonder...despite us aging accordingly on this planet. Amy and Tails haven’t aged a day?” he asked, there was concern in his voice.

He was right. Shadow sat up. 

“You’re right. It is expected due to how space travel works...”  
Sonic sat up as well. “I don’t know. But I know it was enough for people to miss us. When I went missing for those six months, Greenhill was in such a disastrous state. If that’s how long it takes for things to go to hell over there…”

“Then how long have we been missing?” Finished Shadow.


	4. Segment 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small segment between Knuckles and Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny tiny update for you.

Steps clatter vigorously against the metal pavement that was forcefully bolted onto the floor. As metal clangs follow the steps a loud bang with a mixture of electrical zaps buzzed around. 

Grunting followed the sound, the steps continue as the fast clatter then slowed down. A small muffled explosion came from afar. 

The area was dark. He wasn’t able to see much. He continued forward as his heart beatted due to the slight anxiety he felt. He swallowed a fire ball that was forming in his throat. 

“Knuckles!” Called out a feminine voice. 

The voice was immediately recognized. Knuckles kept running forward and before he knows it. The echidna finally reached some a soft line of moonlight coming from the ceiling. 

Sighing in relief, he marched forward. He pushed a loose large sheet of metal out of way to reveal a small opening. Crawling through he could now feel some grass on his way to freedom. 

Reaching a small open field from the metallic cave. Knuckles stood up and stretched.

Nothing. He thought. Couldn’t find a single damn thing. 

“Anything?” asked the feminine voice. 

Looking up, Knuckles sees a white bat.

“Nothing.” He replied.

The bat sighs and sat on a nearby tree branch. 

“Robotnik, himself, said he hasn’t found anything…” She sighs out. 

Knuckles nodded. “As expected, we don’t know if he’s still lying to us…what if it’s this just a wild goose chase?!”   
Taken aback from the sudden increase of tone, Rouge remains composed. “Calm down, Knuckles. We still don’t know anything yet.” 

“How long are we going to get at this Rouge??! It’s been about a year now and still nothing about Sonic and Shadow!” He exclaims.

“Well it’s your idea to keep searching here…” She shot back.

Gritting his teeth, Knuckles nodded. “I know, I know. It’s just been...So long now. I’m really thinking about what Robotnik said…” 

Rouge’s eyes widen, piqued with interest. “Oh?” She asked. 

The red echidna nodded. “We would’ve had some sort of action shown around by now...well I think, from what we gathered already, Robotnik was NOT responsible for most of the damage that’s been caused so far…so…” he trailed off.

Rouge, knowing where this is going, didn’t flinch one bit, nor was she really appalled by the insinuation. 

“We’re going to team up with him, aren’t we?” She asked, not very concerned, but more, she’s seen it coming. 

Looking up, with the look of defeat on his face. Knuckles nodded. “We’re low on resources and whoever is out there doing all this damage obviously doesn’t intend on stopping soon…” 

Rouge sighs and nodded. 

“I hate to partner up with him...but we’re becoming desperate.” 

Nodding, Rouge stood up from the branch and flies off. 

Knuckles watches as the white bat flies away, he then sighs and dug into his pack and pulled out a device that lets him communicate with Tails. Within the cave of garbage he was digging through, there was no signal for any messages to come through, when he finally has it, he notices a ton of voices messages that were stored. 

Puzzled as to why did Tails leave so many, he opens one. A loud young voice bursts out. 

“Knuckles! We’ve found Shadow! We’ve found Shadow! Please respond!” 

They found Shadow?? Knuckles began running towards the edges of the cliff he’s on. He continued listening to the queued messages until…  
“KNUCKLES! WE FOUND SONIC! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME BACK TO US!!” 

That was enough for Knuckles to try to run faster back to Tails.


	5. Weapons for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilac gives Sonic and Shadow weapons to fight the monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, I was very hesitant with this chapter, mainly cause I know Sonic with weapons isn't exactly common in canon but since Sonic and Shadow are humans in this one, it be a better excuse?? IDK I still hope you like it.  
Also not gonna lie, I made this cause I wanted an excuse to give Sonic a scythe since scythes are pretty cool yes.
> 
> Also Gun T/W in this one, be cautious plz if you wanna proceed.

The lab, is what you can say. Not very cold. It's actually quite nice. Still lacks windows as you would expect but it does have a lot of flowers painted everywhere. It made the cold lab setting you would expect, more vibrant. 

But it is your standard lab. Lilac guided the boys to it and reassured them that she's not intending to do any experiments on them. 

" So what kind of guns do you-" she started only to be interrupted by Sonic.

"Oops. No guns. We don't work with them. As easily obtainable as they are, we do not associate with them." Sonic instructed.   
Shadow sighed slightly in relief, Sonic was nice enough to direct the guns topic to himself. Rather grateful for the outcome of that.

Lilac giggled and nodded. "Understood. So that means you two gotta experiment yourselves on what type of weapons best suits you. The metals used are the same as the case, but with a little bit of jade tint in it to help with the sharp endurance.” 

At the clap of her hands, Lilac’s lab wall suddenly shifted and revolved over to reveal a ton of sharp weapons, this caused a light gasp out of Sonic. 

So many weapons in one area, that the two boys were now slightly uncomfortable as to why this girl has so many already! 

Shadow was immediately drawn to a couple of hooked swords. 

Taking notice, Lilac goes “Oh! Taking an interest in those! Those two gotta stay together!” 

Shadow nodded, though he won’t admit reason he suddenly was interested in the blades was due to Mortal Kombat. 

Lilac walks over the wall and carefully unhooked the swords and hands them over to Shadow. 

The sudden weight was unexpected as he toppled over a bit.

“What’s wrong, Shads? Too heavy?” Giggled out Sonic. 

“NO!” Shadow barked back, really peeved. But the swords were a tad heavier than he expected but he still manages to give a swing, tripping even more, making Sonic even more obnoxious with his annoying giggling. Shadow gave a sharp glare at the blue boy.

Lilac just had her hands on her hips with a gentle smile on her face. She looked at Shadow.  
“Well to be honest with you. The specialized metal does make them a tad heavier than average. So you two may need to get some strength in before doing anything.” 

Feeling a bit better about stumbling, Shadow stood straight up and nodded. 

Facing her attention towards Sonic, she gestured at the weapons. “Have you made a choice of which to try out first?” 

Sonic studied the wide selection of weapons, axes, machetes, katanas, chained swords. He grew a bit curious however. “Why do you have so many of these?” 

Leaning against the wall she goes. “I’m a bit of a weeb, Sonic. Heh. I watch a lot of anime thus inspired to create these things. The metal we established can’t go into the public due to government concerns, so I just use them for this stuff, mainly cause the metal gives a nice shine.”

Shadow and Sonic stopped dead on their tracks. Government?? What exactly has this girl been up to?

Taking notice of their reactions, Lilac tries to ease the conversation. “Woa, it’s nothing too serious, it’s just my dad created some very high tech stuff that caught the attention of the white house’s national security, but my dad made it clear that he just wants to use it for the planet really.” She sighs and looks off rather happily. “I’m really happy for him, he really wants to make a difference in the world.” 

That doesn’t make the situation any less concerning for Shadow and Sonic. If the government likes what they saw in this household wouldn’t they stop at nothing to get it?? They both don’t understand, but best not to really question it. Lilac truly does seem proud of her dad.

Sonic went back to looking at the wall of refined weapons, the closest thing to a weapon he had any experience was a talking sword, but he was still able to do the spin dash then, so now it be a little less ideal to start with sword. He scratches his head, quite a bit stuck on the topic at hand.

Taking notice, she stood beside Sonic. 

“Did you do any sports of the sort that involved sticks or something? Like hockey or baseball?” She began.

Sonic chewed on his thumbnail and tries to think. “I took baseball, but I immediately ditched it in favor of ballet.” he began.

Shadow looked up, oh shit, he took ballet too? 

“Ballet?” Lilac asks.

“Yeah, it’s the hopping and spinning that got me interested, though afterwards I got into track, then soccer, and finally a gymnast...” He continued, then it clicked. “Before I came out to anyone, I was a flag girl for a while, it had a stick!” he chirped excitedly.

“Oh! A flag girl! You did a lot of twirling and it requires balance, so I think I know a weapon that can help with that!” Lilac happily said as she walked over to the far right of the wall. She unhooks a scythe and hands it over to Sonic. “Here you go! Since you rely on speed and have a good sense of balance this might do!” 

Sonic had the weapon on his hands and immediately fell backwards due to the weight. 

Shadow laughed out loud due to that, making Sonic blush in embarrassment. 

Lilac laughs at both of them now that it’s safe to do so. She then regains her composure and gestured the boys to follow her. 

They followed her to a long narrow hallway that stops at a door, walking down the hallway was a real hassle as both boys decided to carry their newly obtained weapons with them like a bunch of dumbasses, she opens and shows a fancy as hell car. Kinda like a convertible? Probably? They don’t know their cars, but hot damn do they know it looks expensive. 

“Ah! I’m so excited! It’s gonna be a fun trip! We can head out as soon as you guys are ready, though we do need to stop once in a while so you guys can get practice with your weapons!” Lilac excitedly stated clapping her hands.

Both boys were pretty dumbstruck by how loaded this girl and her dad is. Then Shadow broke the silence.

“I have a bike, I need to get it back-” He started

Lilac looked up. “OH! Sonic told me about your bike earlier during breakfast.” (While they were talking about eggs, apparently. Shadow wasn’t paying attention at ALL.)

Impressed, Shadow just nodded and relaxed a bit. He looked at Sonic. “We should head out soon then.” 

The blue boy nodded. “Yeah, we should head out soon.” 

Lilac nodded her head excitedly. “This is gonna be fun! I can tell!” 

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and sighed a bit. Quite hesitant about their upcoming adventure, but both are ready to move forward to get home.


End file.
